For the Love of Facebook
by Pollux Unbound
Summary: On Facebook, Mitsui accepts a relationship request from Sendoh. Tears will fall, hearts will break and hell breaks loose from there. One-shot. SenMit RuMit Mitsui's POV


Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk

...

So here was Akira again, making minds stir like nothing else and brewing another scandal. Well, okay, we had been dating for maybe like two months now and maybe had kissed two or four times, but which of these warranted a commitment? I stared at the monitor, trying to decipher this odd request staring back at me.

* * *

**Akira Sendoh**

**\heart icon\ Relationship request \Confirm\ \Ignore\**

* * *

And what was this, some sort of a public declaration to get people's mouths motoring away? While my teammates' reaction to this would be objectionable in every way I could imagine, there really was no looking past the real issue here; it would look like I was consorting with the future captain of a rivaling team. But then again, I'd be throwing in the towel after the Winter Tournament. _Here goes nothing_, I thought, at the same time clicking on the 'Confirm' button.

* * *

_Hisashi Mitsui is in a relationship with Akira Sendoh_

_Like Comment_

* * *

Deciding to log out for now, I had a feeling any further development on my wall wouldn't simplify matters come tomorrow morning. To hell with that. Sleep was now stalking me in the rear.

-thirteen hours later-

I was greeted by **fourteen new messages **in my inbox and **two hundred and thirty-two notifications**, and that's not mentioning the impending **five new friend requests**. Just get it over with, my mind was urging me. Get what over with, exactly? The only thing I could get done with this shit was to get bugged shitless with all the attention I didn't want at the moment. But because I owed it to people not to ignore them, because I had clicked the fucking 'confirm' button in the first place, the list of my current responsibilities involved reading the stupid messages and acknowledging the notifications by either replying to the comments or liking them. Boy, ain't this gonna be a tedious weekend. First, I went over the messages.

* * *

**Kenji Fujima**: Congrats, Hisashi-kun. :(

**Toru Hanagata**: At last, we finally reach an understanding. I give you my peace, in so long as you keep your distance from Kenji.

**Shinichi Maki**: I'm happy for you and Sendoh :D

**Soichiro Jin**: What about our long phone calls, our evening walks, our coffee dates, our three-point shootouts?! Sashi, I expected better than this. Heart breaking while typing. Choking back tears. Can't breathe here. Dying already. :,(

**Kiyota Nobunaga**: I congratulate you for growing a brain! Yes, that's right. You're not so daft after all. I hope to hell this means your three-pointing ass shall be staying away from Jin-sempai. Kakekeke.

**Hiroaki Koshino**: I'll say this once, sempai: you're handsome as fuck, more handsome than I am, maybe even by a freaking mile, but that doesn't give you the authority to fuck up someone's chances at love! Not once, not even in my wildest dreams did I think you two would go this far! Must. Stop. This. Vulgarity. Yes, this might as well be a death threat. Look behind you; I'm watching you, stalking you… Will you move that stupid dresser away from the window? Can't see you from here.

**Takenori Akagi**: Report to me at the gym this minute; captain's order.

**Kiminobu Kogure**: Did someone hack your FB account?

**Hanamichi Sakuragi**: Tell me this is a joke. If not, I'll fucking keeeeelll ya, Mitchy.

**Norio Hotta**: Boss, are you on drugs?

**Youhei Mito: **Aaargh, how could you?! I've ordered sixty pounds of confetti for that fucking hedgehog's Getting Dumped Party. Pray to god the Fun House Store accepts refunds, traitor! Our summer is ruined!

**Ryota Miyagi**: Explain yourself, sempai.

**Tetsuo**: Looks like the sportsman has his quirks.

**Kaede Rukawa**: …

* * *

Jesus. My head was already aching from all this. And what was the deal with Rukawa sending me some ellipsis, as if two death threats weren't creepy enough already. And now I went over the notifications, to find the astounding count of 'Likes' and comments for my relationship status update.

* * *

_**Hisashi Mitsui **__is in a relationship with __**Akira Sendoh **__**  
**_

_****__**Akira Sendoh, **_Shinichi Maki, Kiyota Nobunaga_ and 151 others like this 78 Comments_

_See previous comments…_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi: **__Fuck you, Mitchy, this shit ain't funny. And can anyone explain why this is even getting 100+ likes? ? ?_

_**Kaede Rukawa , Kenji Fujima, Soichiro Jin **__and 2 others like this_

* * *

_**Yoji Ookusu**__: Hanamichi is jealous._

_**Chuichiro Noma **__and __**Nozomi Takamiya **__like this_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi: **__Yoji, say your prayers. You'll fucking die right where you are._

_**Yoji Ookusu **__likes this_

* * *

_**Nozomi Takamiya**__: We all know Hanamichi has this HUGE crush on Aki_a S_oh. LOL _

_**Akira Sendoh**__, __**Yoji Ookusu, Kaede Rukawa **__and 2 others like this_

* * *

_**Jun Uozumi**__: Sendoh, may the force be with you._

_**Akira Sendoh**__, __**Kicchou Fukuda, and Ryoji Ikegami**__ like this_

* * *

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__: We support you all the way, Mitsui-san, Sendoh __:D_

_45 people like this_

* * *

_**Hiroaki Koshino**__: ^ I don't._

_**Kaede Rukawa , Soichiro Jin **__and __**Kenji Fujima **__like this_

* * *

_**Soichiro Jin**__: Speak for yourself, Kiyota. And stop acting polite. Makes me wanna puke. Puking now in fact. Carpet is messed._

_**Kaede Rukawa, Kenji Fujima **__and __**Hiroaki Koshino **__like this_

* * *

_**Moichi Taoka**__: Sendoh, I've been calling you all morning. Where the fuck are you? I can see you liking comments here so don't tell me you're not reading this!_

_**Hiroaki Koshino **__likes this_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi: **__Nozomi, you dipshit, ya ain't never gonna see the light of day. And where the hell is Mitchy anyway?!_

_**Ryota Miyagi, Ayako **__and __**Yasaharu Yasuda **__like this_

* * *

Really, kill me. Granted I had half the fucking heart to make a comment here and now, I'd be in for some serious bombardment of questions I would never want to answer. Ever. I figured there was no way I'd be able to satisfy these gossip whores' appetite for intrigues even if I spent the rest of my life narrating to them how Akira and I came about. But then I had to let them know I was alive, right? That Sakuragi and Koshino hadn't gotten around to murdering me, right? And so my status update went to look like,

* * *

_**Hisashi Mitsui**_

_Thanks to the well-wishers. As for the bashers, all I can say is, thank you for thinking of me once in a while, for bothering to drop in a word or two. :D_

_Like Comment_

* * *

It looked to me like the smiley made an enormous difference. In truth, I was, once again, subjecting myself under the scrutiny of people who had nothing else to do but to deconstruct other people's love life. In short, I had just made myself prey to a vicious headache. Sure enough, comments started to flood my update as soon as I blinked.

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi: **__There you are!_

_8 people like this_

* * *

_**Takenori Akagi**__: I thought I asked you to come by at the gym at once? I mean NOW. Stop typing already._

_**Ryota Miyagi, Ayako**__ and __**Kentaro Iishi**__ like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh: **__Hi, Sashi *hearts* :D__  
_

_**Kiyota Nobunaga, Toru Hanagata, Tetsushi Shiozaki**__ and 12 others like this_

* * *

_**Moichi Taoka: **__Aha! Sendoh, you bastard, so you are lurking around after all! Are you avoiding me? Pick up your phone!_

_**Kaede Rukawa, Hiroaki Koshino**__, __**Jin Soichiro**__ and 4 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh: **__Sorry, coach. I was too busy earlier to notice._

* * *

_**Moichi Taoka: **__Busy with what? Being cheesy or flirting around? So which is it?_

_**Kaede Rukawa, Hiroaki Koshino, **__and__** Hanamichi Sakuragi**__ like this_

* * *

_**Jin Soichiro**__: Serves you right. FLIRT._

_**Kaede Rukawa, Hiroaki Koshino, Kenji Fujima**__ and 2 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: ^ Was that meant for me, Jin-san?_

* * *

_**Jin Soichiro**__: ^ Duh. _

_**Kaede Rukawa**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Youhei Mito**__: Where's that bucket of popcorn when ya need it? Aargh._

_**Yoji Ookusu, Chuichiro Noma, Nozomi Takamiya **__and 23 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Now let's not get hostile around here. And I suggest people ought to move on. FYI Sashi and I are happy. So please respect our decision. Ayt?_

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__, __**Toru Hanagata **__and __**Shinichi Maki **__like this_

* * *

Okay, so I was stupid enough to fan the flames and to get people teetering at the edges of their seats, but must there be tension at a time like this? Conventional thinking stated people ought to be happy for me! And yet some idiots were taking advantage of my recently acquired relationship to vent their bitterness. But it didn't end there, because Kenji Fujima, my one-time flame, was starting to join in the fray,

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima: **__You have the nerve to ask people to 'move on'. TBH, I seriously think someone is getting a bighead. Telling people what to feel and all. What are you, some god or something? Jeez. Spare me._

_**Kaede Rukawa, **__**Soichiro Jin, Hiroaki Koshino **__and 5 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Oh, if it isn't Mr. Can't-get-over-my-ex. Seriously, I'm finding it hard to commiserate._

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima: **__I'll thank you to remember who the BSJ is around here._

_**Kaede Rukawa**__ and __**Hiroaki Koshino**__ like this_

* * *

_**Hiroaki Koshino**__: Go get him, sempai!_

_**Kenji Fujima**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Did I just read that right, Hiroaki? What is wrong with you, people? ? ? And what the hell is a BSJ?_

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: Know your lingo. It stands for Boyfriend-stealing Jerk._

_**Kaede Rukawa, Hiroaki Koshino, Hanamichi Sakuragi**__ and 16 others like this_

* * *

_**Youhei Mito**__: BURN ! ! !_

_**Norio Hotta**__, __**Yoji Ookusu, Chuichiro Noma**__ and 16 others like this_

* * *

_**Norio Hotta**__: OMFG is the boss even reading this? Mitchan, are you there?_

_**Youhei Mito **__and __**Tetsuo **__like this_

* * *

Holy shit. I wasn't expecting Kenji or Soichiro to just blank out and have nothing to say about me and Akira, but what was this level they were stooping down to? You'd think Kenji's education and upbringing were enough to maybe compel him not to be an argumentative bitch in public. And Soichiro—did he even have the slightest idea as to what was happening to him? Behaving all of a sudden like some provoking trash-talker—why, had he acquired neurosis right after logging into FB? And because the situation was getting out of hand, I had to make an appearance, somehow,

* * *

_**Hisashi Mitsui**__: People, get a hold of yourselves. And for the sake of everyone, I'm deleting this thread. Anyone who has a shit to say to me, take advantage of the 'message' box at the right corner of my profile page. Thank you._

_Like Comment_

* * *

I allowed my comment to rest there for five minutes before finally deleting the whole thread. Honestly, that would be the last time people would rip from me a comment-magnet update. Maybe this whole Facebook thing wasn't working to my favor. Maybe I should just delete my account. While this train of thought was running its course, my eyes remained fastened on the screen with enough concentration to digest Kenji Fujima's next status update.

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: I HATE hedgehogs. If you know what I mean._

* * *

Kill me. I knew for a fact that life scarcely ever offered repose, and when it did, depend on it to be short-lasting. For my part, I didn't expect 'short-lasting' in this context to run for less than three minutes. Just what had I brought upon myself for buying into that 'in a relationship' status crap? Soon, Kenji's shenanigan started to hoard comments.

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: I HATE hedgehogs. If you know what I mean._

_143 people like this 86 comments_

* * *

_See previous comments…_

_**Soichiro Jin**__: I know, ryt?_

_**Kaede Rukawa**__ and __**Kenji Fujima**__ like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: How mature._

_**Kiyota Nobunaga, Shinichi Maki**__ and __**Ryoji Ikegami**__ like this_

* * *

_**Soichiro Jin**__: Does this include a particular hedgehog who likes to smile a lot like some DREAMING IDIOT?_

_**Kaede Rukawa, Kenji Fujima, Hiroaki Koshino**__ and 3 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Ok. Gang up on me and shower me with low-level insults. That sounds about fair._

_**Youhei Mito**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: I didn't know hedgehogs could read, much less demonstrate sarcasm._

_**Kaede Rukawa, Kazushi Hasegawa, Shouichi Takano**__ and 15 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: So it's come to this. How about we settle this on-court. 2-on2? Race to 30. Hisashi and me versus you and Jin-san._

* * *

_**Yoji Ookusu**__: Oooh! Will fucking slit my throat if anyone could point me to something more entertaining than this! Remind me later after Pachinko that this is where the real fun is happening._

_**Satoru Kakuta**__, __**Norio Hotta**__, __**Yoji Ookusu **__and 4 others like this_

* * *

_**Moichi Taoka**__: Sendoh, if you had the freaking time to arrange a 2-on-2 match, it would boggle the shit out of me why you can't spare two minutes to pick up your goddamned cellphone._

_**Hiroaki Koshino**__ and __**Jun Uozomi**__ like this_

* * *

_**Soichiro Jin**__: Sounds good to me. But why don't we ask __**Hisashi Mitsui**__ as to whom he wants to be his partner in the game? I mean, you DO know why both our 3-pointers have recently improved immensely. Or maybe you know NOTHING. Whatever the case, let's have Hisashi CHOOSE between the three of us._

_**Yoji Ookusi, Youhei Mito **__and__** Chuichiro Noma **__like this_

* * *

_**Chuichiro Noma**__: "CHOOSE between the three of us" - OMG SHIT JUST GOT REAL._

_20 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh:**__ I'm sure he'd choose his BOYFRIEND._

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__ and __**Toru Hanagata**__ like this_

* * *

_**Youhei Mito**: Dying of suspense and excitement here. If I can't be reached in the next four hours you know what happened. _

_21 people like this_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi**__: Hey, hey what the hell is going on? Why are you guys planning some stint without the main star? Let's make that 3-on-3._

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: So that's me, Jin, Sakuragi, BSJ and Sashi. Who's gonna be the 6__th__ player, pray tell? And, Sendoh, please. 'Boyfriend' is a strong word. Sometimes I just have to beg people not to exaggerate. For everyone's convenience, let's not interchange 'date' with 'BF.'_

_**Kaede Rukawa, Soichiro Jin **__and__** Hiroaki Koshino **__like this_

* * *

It now made me wonder if I had any hand in this whole royal rumble. I was sure it had started with one small click of the mouse, was even more certain that little action would have hardly translated to so explosive an escalation of events. I mean, I merely confirmed a request, didn't I?! How wrong was I, exactly?

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Who else can it be other than that JERK who KEEPS on LIKING those nasty comments hurled at me? RUKAWA, I'm looking STRAIGHT at you. 3-on-3 now. Let's settle this once and for all._

* * *

Now that it was mentioned, it occurred to me that Rukawa had been liking a lot of comments without chipping in a single word in this whole affair. Talk about passive aggressive. But, starting from now, that would be the last thing he'd gain from me; my approval to that fucking stupid silence of his. Why? Because out of fucking nowhere, he set out to unleash from his twisted mind a few words that would dismantle the last remaining order and civility being employed between my exes and Akira.

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: Shove off, stupid hedgehog._

_**Soichiro Jin**__ and __**Kenji Fujima**__ like this_

* * *

_**Nozomi Takamiya**__: Apply cold water on the burnt surface._

_31 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Huh? What kind of attitude is that?_

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: Sempai is mine. _

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi**__ and __**Satoru Kakuta**__ like this_

* * *

_**Youhei Mito**__: THE PLOT THICKENS, ladies and gentlemen._

_41 people like this_

* * *

_**Yasaharu Yasuda**__: Rukawa, when you say 'sempai', do you mean Mitsui-sempai?_

_67 people like this_

* * *

_**Ryota Miyagi**__: Rukawa, may I escort you to the psychiatric ward?_

_15 people like this_

* * *

_**Ayako**__: Are you okay, Rukawa?_

_**Ryota Miyagi, Yasaharu Yasuda, Toki Kawata**__ and 9 others like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: WTF. Am I reading this correctly? People, let's start facing facts here, shall we? Sashi and I ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP. End of story. _

_**Kiyota Nobunaga, Toru Hanagata, Shinichi Maki **__and 12 others like this_

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: So?_

_95 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**: What do you mean 'So?' It means he's off-limits, DUH._

_**Toru Hanagata** and** Kiyota Nobunaga** like this_

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima: **__Toru, whose side are you on? One more like for BSJ and I'm benching you for the whole Winter Tournament. That's a promise._

_**Nozomi Takamiya, Youhei Mito **__and__** Chuichiro Noma **__like this_

* * *

_**Soichiro Jin**__: Kiyota, stop liking his posts. Just whose side are you on? I'm your freaking sempai here. What is this, short-term memory loss?_

_**Yoji Ookusi, Youhei Mito **__and__** Chuichiro Noma **__like this_

* * *

As shown here, I had flanked myself with people who were as much good to me as a roundhouse kick in the nuts. Because everything now was too much for me to handle with something like ease or calmness, my wits were taking too damn long to process the rest. So, hardly understanding the entirety of my situation, and the hell it was serving on the table, I resolved to once again update my relationship status, if only to spare everyone the contempt and the crazies.

* * *

_Hisashi Mitsui is now single._

_Like Comment_

* * *

After all the hard thinking, this was what I came up with. Immediately, the number '6' appeared just above the message icon. Unfortunately, the tolerance I might've been demonstrating all along had now lost itself, so I ignored my inbox. But there were just people who would stubbornly refuse to make an effort to attempt anything resembling civility. Four minutes later, this happened:

* * *

_Hisashi Mitsui is now single._

_86 Likes 156 Comments_

* * *

_See previous comments…_

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: Success_

_62 people like this_

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: Like x 1million_

_63 people like this_

* * *

_**Toru Hanagata**__: Excuse me, Rukawa, but you're just plain creepy._

_18 people like this_

* * *

_**Hiroaki Koshino**__: LOL Rukawa_

_22 people like this_

* * *

_**Jun Uozomi:** Someone's clearly a nutcase._

_28 people like this_

* * *

_**Ryoji Ikegami**__: I think Shohoku's ace is suffering a lapse in sanity, but that's just me._

_15 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Shut up, Rukawa. _**_Hisashi Mitsui_**_, what the hell is the meaning of this? ? Talk to me! !_

_**Kaede Rukawa**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Dafuq are you liking at?_

_**Kaede Rukawa, Soichiro Jin **__and__** Kenji Fujima**__ like this_

* * *

_**Kenji Fujima**__: Karma is a bitch._

_14 people like this_

* * *

_**Chuichiro Noma**__: Calling on _**_Hanamichi Sakuragi_**_. The hedgehog is now free to screw around. I repeat, Hanamichi Sakuragi, now's yer chance. ROFL_

_102 people like this_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi**__: Fucking kill you, moustache. And don't get yer hopes up, __**Sendoh**__. I only want one-on-one._

_**Youhei Mito **__and__** Hiroaki Koshino **__like this_

* * *

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__: The HELL? So fast? That was like 14 hours at most! Can somebody, like, get Mitsui-san and Sendoh back together, like now?_

_17 people like this_

* * *

_**Soichiro Jin**__: I think that's what you might refer to as 'He's Just Not Into You.' LOL lost cause, Kiyota-kun. Might as well ask a pig to mind his manners._

_**Kaede Rukawa **__and__** Kenji Fujima**__ like this_

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: Moron wild monkey._

_24 likes_

* * *

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__: Kitsune's psychosis level = over 9000_

_38 Likes_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Is this for real, Sashi?! Man, I'm dying here. Dying now. Dead, in all assurances._

_**Kaede Rukawa **__likes this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh: **__Rukawa, stop liking on my misery, damn it. Not cool, man._

_**Kaede Rukawa **__likes this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: How could you laugh at a dying man?!_

_**Kaede Rukawa **__likes this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Fucking troll! Quit it already! Sashi, I'm surrendering myself to the morgue or jumping off Tokyo Tower!_

_**Kaede Rukawa **__likes this_

* * *

_**Kaede Rukawa**__: I vote morgue_

_**Soichiro Jin, Kenji Fujima, Youhei Mito **and 44 others__ like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: STFU! And how are you getting all these likes anyway? ? ?_

_**Kiyota Nobunaga**__ likes this_

* * *

_**Ryota Miyagi**__: Thanks for the comic relief, everyone :D Best. Love. Pentagon. Story. Evar._

_156 people like this_

* * *

_**Ayako: **__Rukawa, you might be coming down with something. Serious here._

_34 people like this_

* * *

_**Kiyota Nobunaga: **__^ Most likely severe schizophrenia. Definitely looks serious to me._

_29 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Hanamichi… help __ please. :(_

_**Youhei Mito, Nozomi Takamiya, Yoji Ookusu**__ and 1 other like this_

* * *

_**Hanamichi Sakuragi**__: One-on-one match? I can be yer friend if you want, but that's that._

_**Ryoji Ikegami **__and __**Moichi Taoka **__like this_

* * *

_**Yoji Ookusu**__: A moment of silence, for our fallen brother in the Friendzone._

_63 people like this_

* * *

_**Akira Sendoh**__: Rescue me, huhuhu Hanamichi_

_**Kaede Rukawa **__and __**Ryota Miyagi **__like this_

* * *

_**Youhei Mito**__: And so his new love interest comes to be revealed. Just like that, a rebound was made. Give it up for the new King of Rebounds, Akira Sendoh._

_**Kaede Rukawa, Chuichiro Noma, Kenji Fujima**__ and 15 others like this_

* * *

At this point, my eyes were all ready to give up. I didn't know how dodging a bullet might have felt but I knew that was what I had just pulled off. Although the trouble of having to get a clean break-up from Akira was most likely to fall into a few difficulties, it was easy to tell how necessary this was. In the first place, dining out, playing video games, conducting one-on-one matches, even kissing each other at the doorstep, did not necessarily translate to a solid relationship. Moreover, if having a relationship meant going through this shit and affecting this number of people, I'd be happy to live without it.

But then my eyes were being pulled toward the notifications icon. Without in the least taking into account the possible hell it could do me, I clicked the shit, to be blasted by…

* * *

**Kaede Rukawa**

**\heart icon\ Relationship request \Confirm\ \Ignore\**

* * *

What. On. God's. Green. Earth. Was. Wrong. With. This. Kid?

At this point, I could just claw my eyes out to check if I was reading the shit right. Well, I was. If he had quit being this creepy long ago I would've maybe figured out that what he was trying to communicate was pretty simple. Maybe, just maybe, he simply wanted to witness Sendoh's heart getting smashed into pieces. Perhaps all he needed was to express his satisfaction. But chances were, he was as much a twisted little nutcase as what he had been kind enough to imply. And so I resolved to check on his mental state and to message him, just so to show the concern that was due me as his teammate. He had to be crazy, right? But because he was so clearly mentally deranged, he had already messaged me.

* * *

**Kaede Rukawa**: Going to your house now. Bringing Ice cream and sushi. 10minutes tops.

* * *

My heart was desperately trying to evacuate my chest. Did he just say he was coming over? What was this brat thinking?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I traipsed over to the front door. Peeped through the Judas Hole. It was, as a matter of fact, Kaede Rukawa. He stood there, a gallon of ice cream and a fancy looking box in hand, looking as though he was knocking on a date's door. Wait, was this a date? Jesus. If he so much as bothered himself with his emotional welfare, he'd probably be elsewhere trying to evaluate the reasons why he had been so nasty behind his monitor and keyboard. Then again, the level of his insanity would easily counter whatever logic that was getting underway.

And yet the sight of him was urging me to a higher imagination. None of my three exes had done anything close to this before. Usually, Akira would just barge in, carrying nothing, and no sooner did he see the TV would he grab my Xbox controller. Jin was even worse. He'd just ring the doorbell and wouldn't even bother to ask to come in. The ball tucked between his hip and arm was more or less a clear indication of what the entire day would amount to. And Kenji, that bastard, would always require me to pick him up and treat him like a fucking princess. Just what sort of jerks had I been selling myself to? I pried the door open.

"What a pleasant surprise, Rukawa."

"I pm-ed you, sempai."

"Well, come in."

I was nervous, and for a related reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. Was he always this handsome? In any case, he unloaded his items on the coffee table, as if with no regard to what this gesture compelled me to feel, nor to its meaning to me, and much less perhaps to its near consequences. As soon as I closed the door, he spoke,

"NBA finals match is just starting."

This was when I realized I would eventually click the 'Confirm' button for the request he had sent me, to perhaps raise another hell. I also realized not even the wrath of hell could stop me from doing so.

END


End file.
